Aftermath On Naboo
by Morwen Tindomerel
Summary: An AU of events after the Battle of Naboo had QuiGon survived the Duel of the Fates. Finished.
1. From the Memoirs of Queen Amidala

With the Viceroy in our hands and the droid army  
deactivated the battle was over but there remained  
much to do. I had to arrange secure quarters for the  
captured Neimoidians, organize tranports to ferry my  
people back to their homes, find food and medical  
supplies not only for the Naboo but our new allies the  
Gungans and of course there were a hundred people with  
a thousand problems all needing the Queen's decision  
*now*. Still it took me an unforgivably long time to  
realize the Jedi were missing.   
  
Commander Olie told me it was *Anakin* who'd  
destroyed the control ship, it had been his fighter  
that fired on the droidekaas before taking off! I  
should have realized, not that I could have done  
anything to stop him. At least he was safe, I sent  
Eirtae to look after him.  
  
Only then did I begin to wonder where the Jedi  
were. It was odd they hadn't reported to me, I asked  
but nobody seemed to have seen either of them since we  
left them in the hanger facing that terrible creature  
with the red and black face. I felt the first twinges  
of worry, ordered a search of the Palace's lower  
levels and tried to get on with the rest of my work.  
Finally Panaka returned.   
  
"We found them." he reported, grimfaced.  
  
I felt all the blood in my body drain down into my  
toes and congeal there, had time to think 'How am I  
going to tell Ani?' before Panaka realized he'd  
frightened me and hurriedly explained.  
  
"They're alive, your Highness, apparently unwounded  
but unconscious." he gestured helplessly, "I don't  
understand their condition. They've been taken to the  
Healing Center."  
  
To hell with dignity, I ran all the way, burst in  
red faced and panting. Perhaps fortunately the doctor  
didn't recognize me, assumed from my dress I was one  
of my handmaidens.  
  
She was as mystified as Panaka. "Jedi have strange  
powers," she shrugged, "some kind of healing trance  
perhaps? In any case it's passed, they're sleeping  
naturally now."  
  
"Then they'll be all right?" I asked.  
  
She smiled. "I don't see why not."  
  
I'd just heaved a sigh of relief when the door  
opened and Ani hurtled through and I caught him.  
"They said Qui-Gon's hurt!" he sobbed breathless.  
  
I gave him a hug. "He's fine, Ani, the doctor just told  
me so." added to her, "This is the Jedi Master's ward,  
Anakin Skywalker."  
  
She smiled sympathetically at the boy. "Would you  
like to see him?"  
  
"Yes! please!"   
  
Anakin and I peeked into the resting room, I've  
seen coma the doctor was right they were just  
sleeping. Still it was strange to see the two of them  
looking so...vulnerable, especially Qui-Gon. I hadn't  
realized how much I'd come to depend on the Jedi  
Master over the last three - or was it four? - days.   
We'd been through so much together in that short time,  
Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Ani, Jar Jar, even Artoo Detoo, had  
become part of my 'family' my inner circle like my  
handmaidens or Captain Panaka. But the Jedi would be  
going away now their mission was completed, and taking  
Ani with them - I found I didn't want to think about  
that.   
  
Then Qui-Gon opened his eyes and smiled at us.  
Ani slipped from under my hand and ran to him.  
"They told me you were hurt!"  
  
"I'm fine." the Master reassured him with a hug.  
Ani shot a quick, worried look at the second bed  
where Obi-Wan hadn't so much as stirred. "Is Obi-Wan  
okay?"  
  
"Just very tired." Qui-Gon answered, but it seemed  
to me there was something odd, not quite worried but  
thoughtful, in his eyes as he looked at his  
apprentice. Then he smiled at me. "I take it your  
Highness's plan succeeded."  
  
I grinned happily back, came further into the room.  
No reason to hover in the doorway if Qui-Gon was  
awake. "Thanks to the Gungans," I told him, "and to  
Ani for blowing the Control Ship just in time."  
  
"Ani?" Qui-Gon frowned at his ward, "what's this?"  
  
"It's not my fault!" he said hastily, "*really* you  
*told* me to stay in the cockpit -"  
  
"Unfortunately the ship didn't stay in the hanger."  
I finished for him.  
  
They both looked at me; Ani reproachfully, Master  
Qui-Gon bemused and begining to be alarmed.   
  
"Perhaps you'd better tell me the whole story." he  
ordered.  
  
Ani swallowed and began. "Well, Master-sir, there  
were these destroyer droids blocking Padme, I mean the  
Queen's, way-"  
  
"Ani," I broke in, "you can go on calling me Padme  
if you want to, I've always liked it better than  
Amidala." which is true, though I admit 'Queen Amidala'  
has a much more impressive ring to it than 'Queen  
Padme'.  
  
He flashed me a grateful grin and I knew I'd been  
forgiven for telling on him. Continued: "Their hand  
weapons couldn't get through the droids' shields but I  
figured the fighter's turbo's could and they did but I  
hit a few other buttons before I found the trigger  
and, well, the ship just took off."  
  
Qui-Gon settled back against his pillow eyes fixed  
on Anakin. He seemed to be entering a mild state of  
shock and I was begining to enjoy myself, it was worth  
invasion and battle to finally see our ever-serene  
Jedi Master nonplussed!  
  
"By the time Artoo got us off autopilot we were  
right in the middle of the space battle." Ani  
explained.  
  
"Why didn't you turn back once you had control?"  
Qui-Gon interupted.  
  
"I guess I should have," the boy admitted  
sheepishly, "Artoo said so, but I wanted to help.  
You'd all said how important it was to blow up the  
control ship and the fighters weren't doing so good."  
  
"According to Commander Olie they were getting  
nowhere, the deflector field was just to strong." I  
put in.  
  
"Yeah," Ani agreed, "anyway, I got hit and spun  
into this open bay."  
  
I'd heard the story before but still found it  
necessary to sit down, rather abruptly, on the edge of  
Obi-Wan's bed. his leg shifted to give me more room  
and I saw he'd woken up at some point and was now  
propped on an elbow listening intently.  
  
"It was this real deep hanger," Ani was saying,  
"luckily I found the brakes before we crashed into the  
back wall but everything was overheated and then these  
droids came at us -"  
  
I think Qui-Gon was beyond speech by now. His  
expression was indescribable, hilarious, I covered my  
mouth with my hands fighting back giggles.  
  
"The controls came back *just* in time," Ani  
continued with a certain gusto, "and I shot up the  
droids, bam! bam! bam! then I fired my torpedoes and  
they disappeared throught this big door. At first I  
thought I'd missed then I saw the fireball and knew  
I'd gotten something *big*! Well we shot out of there  
just ahead of the explosion and the whole ship went  
*ka-bloey* behind us!" his grin faded, "I *did* stay  
in the cockpit like you told me." he finished, almost  
pleadingly.  
  
Nobody said anything. Master Jinn closed his eyes,  
perhaps applying some Jedi calming technique. I mopped  
my face with a corner of my coat and tried to gather  
the scraps of my royal dignity around me.  
  
It was Obi-Wan's cool, clipped tones that finally  
broke the silence. "You're going to have fun with this  
one."   
  
Qui-Gon's eyes opened. "As long as he doesn't come  
back with five bales of kretobit fiber." he said  
drily.  
  
His apprentice huffed an exagerated sigh. "You're  
never going to let me forget that are you?" broke into  
a grin, "Be warned, Ani, make one mistake and he'll  
hold it over you *forever*."  
  
Anakin smiled back a little uncertainly.  
I was startled myself. Obi-Wan'd always seemed so -  
intense, I couldn't recall seeing him smile before  
much less tease his Master. Then neither of them'd  
ever seen me giggling my head off before either. Maybe  
we didn't know each other quite as well as I'd  
thought.  
  
"What's kretobit fiber?" Ani ventured.  
  
"An insulating material." Obi-Wan explained, added  
to his Master, "and it did come in handy didn't it?"   
  
"Eventually." Qui-Gon conceeded, mock-frowned at  
Anakin. "I'm going to have to watch what orders I give  
you."  
  
"Obedience," Obi-Wan observed slyly, "is a  
necessary virtue for a Padawan."  
  
"Initiative is also desirable." his Master  
responded as if quoting somebody.  
  
"Seems to me Ani showed both." I pointed out.  
  
"Indeed he did, your Highness!" Qui-Gon said so  
ruefully we all laughed.  
  
"What happened to the dark warrior?" Ani wanted to  
know after we'd calmed a bit. The atmosphere  
immediately became much more serious.  
  
"Dead." Master Jinn replied briefly, with another  
of those thoughtful sidelong looks at his apprentice.  
  
"You'll find the body at the bottom of the melting  
pit," Obi-Wan told me, "along with my lightsabre. I'd  
like it back please."  
  
"Of course." I answered. I suspected a story there  
but doubted I'd ever hear it.  
  
"Was it a Sith?" Anakin demanded.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Qui-Gon said quietly.  
  
*He* was afraid! "I thought the Sith were just one  
of those old legends?" I ventured uneasily.  
  
"They're all too real, your Highness," the Master  
told me gently, "We Jedi had thought them extinct."  
  
"We were wrong." Obi-Wan said grimly.  
  
I was still trying to understand what a Sith would  
be doing on Naboo. "He was working for the Trade  
Federation?"  
  
"More likely the other way around." Qui-Gon  
corrected me, "The Sith do not serve, they dominate."  
  
Now I was really scared. Naboo is a beautiful  
world, it's my home, my kingdom and I love it but it's  
also very small, out of the way and unimportant. "Why  
would the Sith want Naboo?" I almost whispered.  
  
"I don't know." Master Jinn admitted. Somehow the  
warm strength in his voice comforted me even as he  
admitted he had no answers.  
  
"Whatever their plan was if failed." Obi-Wan  
reminded me reassuringly.  
  
I must have been as pale as the sheets, he was  
probably afraid I'd faint or become hysterical.  
Calm down, Amidala. I told myself. We won,  
everything's all right now. I drew a deep breath,  
tried to smile. "Thanks to all of you Naboo is safe."  
But is any world safe if the Sith have returned?  



	2. From the Collected Journals of General O...

I'm not handling this at all well. When I'm not  
giddy with joy over Qui-Gon's survival I'm shaking in  
terror over *how* he survived! I wish I had my  
Master's faith, yet I think even he's a little  
rattled. It must be as unnerving to be the subject of  
a miracle as it is to work one.  
  
And now I'm shaking again. Calm, be calm. Write it  
out, maybe it'll help, it certainly can't hurt.  
  
There's nothing miraculous about standard Jedi  
Healing techniques, the Force simply strengthens and  
accelerates the body's natural processes. In all  
modesty I'm quite good at it. Good enough for Master  
Koth to express some regret when I chose the  
Knighthood rather than Healing as my service.  
Sometimes I think that was a mistake, like now.  
  
My Master was past the reach of normal healing  
methods by the time I got to him and we both knew it.  
Nothing but his will and the Force had kept him alive  
that long.  
  
"Too late." he gasped as I lifted his head.  
  
"No!" I answered, desperate, I wasn't ready to let  
him go, not yet.  
  
He struggled to tell me something about the boy,  
Anakin, and suddenly I *knew* this must not be. Knew  
if Qui-Gon died now the consequences would be terrible  
for me, for Anakin, for the Galaxy, he *had* to live!  
  
I could feel the Force gathering around us, reached  
for it. I don't know what I was thinking or even if I  
was thinking. It was as if the Force Itself were  
acting *through* me deciding what to do and doing it.   
  
It - I? - reached into Qui-Gon's body, explored the  
terrible damage inflicted by the Sithlord's lightsabre  
and undid it, erased it as though it had never been.  
His presence, faint, flickering, close to extinction  
suddenly flared back full strength dazed, almost  
frightened, before sinking into unconsciousness then  
the Force let me go and I tumbled after him into the  
dark.  
  
I woke to the sound of Anakin's voice telling an  
incredible story. It seems not only did he fly his  
fighter into battle but he single handedly took out  
the droid control ship saving the Gungan army from  
annihilation.  
  
Queen Amidala was there too, trying to hide her  
giggles as she watched Qui-Gon's face. I enjoyed it  
too, my Master's unchanging serenity in the face of  
any and all catastrophes can be *very* trying. It was  
good to see his composure dented for once.  
  
It wasn't until the conversation turned to the Sith  
warrior that I began to remember; the fight itself and  
after. I pushed it away, it had to be a dream or a  
delusion. Such things just don't happen in this day and age!  
  
The idea a Sith had been using the Trade Federation  
to take over Naboo frightened the Queen badly, not  
that I blame her! it worries me too. Naboo seems such  
an odd target, a nice little planet but not rich nor  
of any stategic importance I can see. Sith don't have  
a reputation for whimsy, there must be a reason, it  
bothers me I can't find it...  
  
Eventually her Majesty took Anakin away. I turned,  
a little nervously, to Qui-Gon. "Master," I said  
hesitantly, "I seem to remember you were wounded -"  
  
"I was dying." he corrected quietly, eyes steady on  
mine. "You saved me, healed me."   
  
I stared at him. Not a dream then or a delusion.  
There are stories, legends from before the Sith Wars,  
that tell of miraculous healings worked by ancient  
Jedi Hero-Saints but nobody takes them seriously,  
except perhaps Qui-Gon. He would, he believes in  
prophecies why not miracles too?  
  
Looks like he's right on both counts.  
  
"I don't understand." I managed to get out through  
a tightening throat. I'm about as far from a  
Hero-Saint as it is possible to be!  
  
"Neither do I," my Master answered gently, "It's  
the doing of the Force, we should accept it and be  
grateful."  
  
I'm trying. Gratitude is easy, acceptance comes  
harder. I'm scared, I *never* expected anything like  
this to happen to me. I've killed a Sith and healed a  
mortal wound, things no other Jedi's done for at least  
a thousand years. And I think I know why which scares  
me even more.   
  
I wonder what the Council is going to make of it  
all.  
  
I'll find out soon. They arrived this morning from  
Coruscant on the Supreme Chancellor's transport.  
  
"Better late then never." I murmured to her Majesty  
as we watched it land.  
  
She gave a ladylike, or should I say Queenly?  
little snort then stepped forward to say a few final  
chilly words to a pair of miserable Neimoidians.   
  
"Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to  
the Senate and explain all this."  
  
"I think you can kiss your trade franchise  
good-bye." Panaka added with pardonable satisfaction  
as he started his prisoners towards the transport.   
  
Master Qui-Gon, Anakin and I followed. Bowed to the  
ebuillant new Supreme Chancellor, the former Senator  
Palpatine, who paused to say a complimentary word to  
Qui-Gon and me, and pat Ani's shoulder before  
continuing on to greet the Queen.  
  
Bowed again as the Councillors filed down the ramp,  
grave and silent troubled by the reappearance of the  
Sith. They don't know the rest of it yet.  
  
Qui-Gon's going to press for them to reconsider  
their decision on Ani's training, I hope they listen.  
  
The boy is the key. The Force helped me save  
Qui-Gon because Ani needs him. He *is* the Chosen One  
he will defeat the Sith and restore the Balance, if  
anybody can. He *must* be trained even if we have to  
defy the Council and leave the Order to do it.   
  
I hope it won't come to that, but if it does I go  
with Qui-Gon and Anakin. I see now my destiny lies  
along the same path as theirs. Now the Chosen One  
needs Qui-Gon but someday he's going to need me too. 


	3. From the Meditation Book of Master QuiGo...

The Council convened in a domed chamber high in the  
palace, forming their usual circle perched rather  
uncomfortably on unfamiliar chairs. The three of us  
made our bows. Ani apprehensive, still stinging from  
his rejection. Obi-Wan constrained, resisting the  
destiny the Force has handed him. And I -  
  
I no longer understand the Council. All our  
previous disagreements are insignificant compared to  
this, matters of interpretation mine against theirs.  
This is different, they've deliberately closed their  
minds to the will of the Force. It makes no sense to  
me, I just can't understand it. I feel as if I'm  
facing strangers not my old friends and teachers.  
  
Ani told his story first. This time I managed to  
maintain a calm front - barely. Obi-Wan, beside me, was  
well aware of my struggle and it seemed to amuse him  
no end. He and little Padme, (Her Majesty Queen  
Amidala I should say!) are both getting a great deal  
of innocent pleasure from my consternation. I suppose  
it serves me right, I've teased them both often  
enough.  
  
Ani answered the Councillors' questions as best he  
could. No he hadn't known the reactor was there; he  
hadn't chosen to fly into the hanger it'd just  
happened; he didn't know *why* he'd fired his  
torpedoes at no apparent target, it'd just seemed like  
the thing to do; he'd been real lucky he guessed. I  
could see the Masters of the Council were shaken,  
enough to reconsider their decision about his training  
I hoped.  
  
Finally Anakin was dismissed, remembering just in  
time to bow before scampering for the door. I saw one  
of the Queen's handmaidens waiting outside to collect  
him before it closed. Then it was my turn.  
  
I described my part of the duel with the Sith, felt  
the Council cloud in confusion when I got to my  
wounding.  
  
"Run through!" Mace Windu repeated, incredulously.  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Very sure, Master." I replied a little drily.  
Remembering all to vividly the shock, the pain, the  
desperate fear for Obi-Wan left to face the Sith  
alone. "It's not something I'm likely to be mistaken  
about."  
  
I felt my former Padawan tense against his own  
memory of that moment, his emotion echoing through the  
chamber like the despairing cry he'd uttered at the  
time.  
  
"I don't understand," Master Koth said from behind  
us, "you are obviously unharmed."  
  
I looked at Obi-Wan. He closed his eyes briefly  
then began with his own fight alone against the Sith.  
Voice steady he told how he'd let grief and rage drive  
him to near defeat then of the moment of enlightenment  
that'd given him the victory.  
  
The Council was impressed, Yoda pleased, Obi-Wan  
had more than fulfilled the promise he'd seen in him.  
I doubted they'd take the rest of the story as well.  
  
"I turned to Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan continued quietly,  
"he was dying, nearly dead."  
  
I caught the almost tremor in his voice put a  
reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me.  
  
"I didn't want to loose you but that wasn't why I  
did it." he said, directing his words to me instead of  
the Council. "I had a feeling, a presentiment, I knew  
if you died it would be the ruin of us all, especially  
Anakin.   
  
It was my turn to be shaken. Obi-Wan was implying  
that I personally am vital to the Chosen One's  
destiny, that I'm more than just a convenient  
instrument of the Force, somehow the future depends on  
*me*.  
  
It's a frightening thought. I don't want to believe  
it, yet - how can't I after what's happened?  
  
"I know it was insane, presumptuous, to even try to  
heal such an injury," Obi-Wan continued to the  
Council, shaking his head in bewilderment at his own  
actions, "I don't know what I expected to happen...."  
trailed off helplessly.  
  
"You're saying you *healed* a mortal wound?" Mace  
asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan all but whispered, eyes on  
the colored marbles of the floor. He was begining to  
tremble again. I squeezed his shoulder comfortingly,  
finished for him.  
  
"Complete regeneration, no scarring, no sign I was  
ever wounded and as near as I can tell almost  
instantaneous. We were both unconscious for several  
hours afterward but there've been no other after  
effects." I took a breath. "I can only interpret it as  
a direct intervention by the Force."  
  
"No other explanation can you find?" Yoda piped up  
suddenly, "strong in the Force is young Obi-Wan and  
devoted to his Master -"  
  
"No!" my Padawan broke in, speaking out of turn for  
the first time in my experience of him. "It wasn't  
*me*, Master Yoda, I wasn't in control."  
  
I suspect that bothers him most of all. Control is  
important to Obi-Wan, his weakness, as a reluctance to  
accept responsibility is mine.  
  
"Obi-Wan has a gift for healing," Master Koth put  
in, "but what Qui-Gon describes is beyond the power of  
any Jedi."  
  
"Any ordinary Jedi." Depa Billapa disagreed softly.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Obi-Wan repeated desperately, close  
to panic. His fear battered against my mind and the  
Councillors'.  
  
"We are not trying to frighten you, young one."  
Ki-Adi Mundi said gently.  
  
"Calm yourself, Obi-Wan," Mace counselled, "there  
is no Emotion only Peace."  
  
"Relax." I told him in a voice pitched for his ears  
alone, was rewarded with a glimmer of a smile.  
  
"Don't overdo it this time." he murmured. He  
breathed, regained his equilibrium with impressive  
speed. I was proud of him.  
  
"With respect, my Master," he said, directly to  
Yoda, "my feelings tell me it was the Force Itself  
working *through* me that saved Master Qui-Gon, it is  
Its will he train the Chosen One."  
  
"Young Skywalker's future is a seperate matter -"  
Mace began.  
  
"No, Master, it is not." Obi-Wan interupted  
respectfully but firmly. "the three of us are linked,  
I feel it."  
  
So do I. I can see the begining of the path we are  
to follow but the end is uncertain, as all ends are.  
The future is always in motion, shaped and reshaped by  
actions in the present. I do what I must in the now  
and trust to the Force for the result. We are, all  
three of us, instruments of the Force It will guide  
us.  
  
"I will train Anakin." I told the Council, "I would  
prefer to do so with your consent and support." I left  
the inevitable alternative unsaid.  
  
Mace passed a hand over his eyes. "We must discuss  
this. Obi-Wan you may go, Master Qui-Gon will remain."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed, gave me a look of firm complicity  
and support, left.  
  
Contrary to what many in the Order think I don't  
enjoy pitting myself alone against the Council, it  
felt good to have somebody on my side for a change.  
  
'Discuss' was something of a misnomer.  
Consternation and incredulity surged around the circle  
as they debated. I stood silent in the center of the  
storm waiting for a consensus to form. It's hard to  
question a miracle, especially with the proof standing  
right in front of you.  
  
Yoda continued to argue Obi-Wan himself was  
responsible for my healing but not even Yaddle agreed  
with him. The age of miracles has indeed returned.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon!" he said suddenly, "nothing to say  
have you?"  
  
"I accept what Obi-Wan has told me." I replied, "he  
knows what he experienced." couldn't resist adding,  
"If the midi-clorions can concieve a child why can't  
they also heal a wounded man?"  
  
"If! if!" Yoda fumed.   
  
"Qui-Gon is right." Mace declared, (the first time  
I've heard him say that!) "It would be irresponsible  
to disregard young Obi-Wan's testimony."  
  
"Including his presentiment about the boy." Ki-Adi  
agreed.  
  
I held my breath.  
  
Mace looked around the circle taking a silent  
census of the Council's opinion, nodded, "Very well,  
Qui-Gon, the Council consents to your taking Anakin  
Skywalker as your Padawan Learner."  
  
I released a long sigh of relief. "And my former  
Padawan? Is he to face the trials?"  
  
Mace smiled wryly. "Considering what's happened  
that seems - redundant."  
  
Yoda nodded strenuously. "Proved himself he has, A  
true Jedi has he become."  
  
I found myself in complete agreement with the  
Council, it was indeed a day of wonders.  
  
The circle began to break up around me, I started  
to move from my place was halted by a pre-emptory  
command from Yoda.   
  
"Qui-Gon, stay!"  
  
So I remained where I was as the other Councillors  
filed out leaving us alone. Yoda climbed down from his  
tall chair and limped towards me leaning on his stick,  
I knelt down to put myself on conversational level.   
  
"This boy -" he began.  
  
"He *is* the Chosen One." I was begining to sound  
like a droid with a stuck vocorder.  
  
Yoda rapped his stick impatiently against the  
marble floor. "The Chosen One he may be but I see much  
danger in his training!"  
  
"So do I." I said, startling him. Spread my hands,  
"How can it be otherwise? He is the Chosen One he will  
face great trials, great temptations." ended simply,  
"I trust him."  
  
"I do not!" Yoda snapped. Gooseberry green eyes  
glared into mine and I read distress as well as  
annoyance in them. "Your death this boy will be,  
Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan's. Seen it I have."  
  
I admit that shook me, still does, but it changes  
nothing. "I must do what I am called to do." I replied  
quietly.  
  
The ancient Master's head drooped. "Knew you would  
say that I did."   
  
"What else can I say?" I almost pleaded, "what else  
can I do?" I don't like being in constant opposition  
to Yoda. I wish I weren't such a disappointment to  
him, but I can't be what I'm not, not even for my old  
Master.  
  
"Focus you should have!" he replied passionately.  
"Concentrate on what you wish to accomplish,  
distractions ignore!"  
  
"I wish to accomplish the will of the Force, I have  
no other purpose." I said, still sounding like a  
broken vocorder.  
  
"Waste your strength chasing will-o-the-wisps you  
do!"  
  
We looked at each other in mutual frustration. How  
can two beings speaking the same language so  
completely fail to communicate?  
  
Shaking his head wearily Yoda began the familiar  
litany of my faults. "Willful are you! Reckless!  
Im-patient!" the ultimate failing as far as Yoda is  
concerned.  
  
I said nothing. I've long since given up trying to  
defend myself against those accusations, there's to  
much truth in them.  
  
He came closer putting a small green hand over  
mine, again I saw the distress and fear underlying his  
irritation. "Slowly move," he almost pleaded, "caution  
use. Dangerous is this boy, dangerous to *you*"  
  
"I will be careful." I promised, knowing full well  
my idea of caution and Yoda's have little in common. I  
tried to reassure him. "I believe in Anakin and I  
trust in the Force. Whatever happens It's will be  
done."  
  
Yoda breathed out a long, defeated sigh. "Faith you  
have always had." he conceeded, "and courage." his  
face crumpled into a weary smile. "And kindness, even  
to your cross old Master."  
  
I ignored protocol and hugged him as I used to when  
I was a boy, before our different interpretations of  
the Force put us at odds.   
  
I wish I could make him understand, not necessarily  
agree with, just understand the path I've chosen.  
Someday soon I will try again.  
***  
  
Another of the Queen's handmaidens waylaid me  
outside the improvised council chamber. It was Rabe  
with orders to take me to her Highness. I needed to  
talk to Obi-Wan and Anakin but a royal invitation is a  
command. Besides it seemed likely I'd find my two  
Padawans already with the Queen.  
  
I was right. Ani was sitting right next to Amidala,  
still in her gold beaded black gown but sans face  
paint and with her hair down. Obi-Wan was a few feet  
away talking to Eirte and Sabe the Queen's double. The  
handmaidens had their hoods pushed back and seemed to  
be enjoying themselves, as did Obi-Wan.   
  
I'd just enough time to notice all this before a  
middle aged couple in the colorful Naboo costume  
descended upon me and seized a hand apiece, thanking  
me with tears in their eyes for saving their  
daughter's life and throne.  
  
I shot a quick, desperate look at Obi-Wan. He  
smirked back, obviously he'd recieved the same  
treatment earlier and was ready to enjoy somebody  
else's discomfiture.  
  
I never know what to say when people thank me for  
helping them. 'You're welcome' seems somewhat  
inadequate 'It was my duty' much too cold. I resorted  
to my usual tactic, redirection.  
  
"Her Highness saved herself the battle plan was  
entirely her own." smiled at Amidala over their heads.  
"She is a courageous and resourceful young woman, I  
have no doubt she will be a great queen."   
  
She flushed pink with mingled pleasure and  
embarrassment. "Mom, Dad, let Master Jinn sit down."  
she ordered. Added rather unecessarily, "My parents  
Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie."  
  
"You must be very proud of your daughter." I told  
them sincerely, taking a seat.  
  
"Very proud." Jobal agreed. "But we were so  
frightened for her!"  
  
"All we had was rumours." Ruwee put in grimly. "That  
she'd been killed, or had escaped, or was being held  
captive. And no way of knowing which was the truth."  
  
"I was worried about you too." Amidala told him.  
  
Her father shrugged. "We did all right."  
  
"Fortunately the Federation never found out who  
they were." Obi-Wan murmured leaning over the back of  
my chair.  
  
Very fortunate. They would have made valuable  
hostages. I felt certain Amidala would've put her  
royal duty above family but was grateful she'd been  
spared the trial.  
  
"Our worst fears might have come true if you hadn't  
rescued Amidala from those terrible droids." Jobal  
said earnestly. "We're forever grateful to you Master  
Jinn and to Jedi Kenobi." She put an arm around  
Anakin, beside her and hugged. "And to this young man.  
Without him you might all still be trapped on  
Tatooine."  
  
Ani wriggled in happy embarrassment, mumbled, "It  
wasn't anything."  
  
"You risked your life for Amidala." Ruwee told him.  
"that was both brave and generous."  
  
My new Padawan wriggled some more. "It wasn't like  
that *really*" he confessed, "I love podracing, I was  
glad to do it."  
  
"That's because you are brave." the young Queen  
smiled. "I was terrified for you Ani the whole race!"  
  
"I was a bit worried myself." I admitted. And  
recieved a sizzling look from her Majesty.  
  
"I won because it was important I win," Ani told  
her seriously, "I mean to somebody besides me." he  
frowned struggling to put his feeling into words. "All  
those other races I wanted to win for *me*. It wasn't  
until I wanted to win for *you* that I did."  
  
"Very good, Ani," I said gently. "A Jedi uses his  
powers to serve, never for his own benefit."  
  
The small face fell. "But I'm not a Jedi."  
  
I smiled. "You will be, the Council has given me  
permission to train you."  
  
"They *have*? Wow!" my new Padawan whirled  
gleefully on the Queen. "You hear that Padme? I'm  
gonna be a Jedi Knight after all!"  
  
"Congratulations Ani!" she hugged him.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped Obi-Wan. He'd been  
prepared to leave the Order if necessary but was  
grateful it wouldn't be. So was I. The Jedi are the  
only family, the only home I've ever known. Dispite my  
differences with the Council I would hate to lose  
that.  
  
"And you," I said quietly, only to him, "are a  
Knight."  
  
He smiled, but I sensed conflict.  
  
"What about Obi-Wan?" Ani blurted, turning to us.  
"They said you couldn't have *two* apprentices."  
  
"He won't," my former Padawan told my new one. "the  
Council's made me a Knight."  
  
"That's great!" Ani beamed.  
  
"You made yourself a Knight." I corrected. "The  
Council simply recognized the fact."  
  
Obi-Wan grimaced. "I know I said I was ready but I  
realize now how much I still have to learn."  
  
"So do we all." I smiled. "You'll be learning all  
your life, Obi-Wan, and the wiser you grow the more  
aware you'll be of how little you know."  
  
"I thought a Jedi knew *everything*." Anakin  
frowned.  
  
Obi-Wan and I shook our heads in unison. "Only the  
Force knows everything Ani," I told him. "and we are  
guided by it."  
  
"You said I was to trust your judgment." the Queen  
reminded pointedly.  
  
"And I trusted in the Force." I spread my hands,  
"It worked didn't it, 'young handmaiden'?"  
  
Which brought to mind another grievance. "You knew  
all along who I was didn't you?" She accused.  
  
I hesitated, realizing I was in trouble however I  
answered.  
  
"Well I didn't!" Obi-Wan said, rescuing me. "Sabe  
had me completely fooled." smiled at the decoy who  
smiled back, flattered. "I was sure Master Qui-Gon was  
wrong."  
  
"Is he *ever* wrong?" Amidala asked exasperated.  
  
"Sixty-four times in the last twelve years."  
Obi-Wan replied with a glinting, sidelong look at me.  
  
Had he really been keeping count? "Sixty-four?" I  
asked.  
  
"A hundred and eleven if I include the times you  
were half right." he answered straight faced.  
  
Amidala laughed and after a confused moment Ani  
joined her.  
***  
  
The rest of the day was taken up by plans for the  
great Victory parade in which the Naboo would express  
both their gratitude to the Gungan army and seal the  
new alliance.  
  
The Queen wanted to include some recognition of  
Anakin's valor and Obi-Wan and myself in the  
ceremonies. I had to refuse her, citing the Codes  
against accepting any kind of reward from those we  
help. She is a determined young lady and argued the  
point strenuously. Finally we compromised; she gave up  
her first intent of awarding us medals and in return I  
agreed the three of us would join her and Chancellor  
Palpatine in the reviewing stand.  
  
Jar Jar is not bound by Jedi rules and I readily  
gave my permission for him to ride beside General Ceel  
at the head of the parade. It was a just recognition  
of his role in bringing the two peoples together.  
  
I took him aside to explain there were no  
provisions for personal servants in the Temple and  
that I considered his services during our recent  
adventures sufficient repayment of the Life Debt he  
owed me.  
  
He very much wants to stay on Naboo but he is an  
honorable being. "Liveplay *forever*!" he insisted  
unhappily, "Meesa your servant always."  
  
I thought fast. "Then I order you to remain here to  
watch over the Queen. It's possible she's still in  
danger." Jar Jar's eyes widened hopefully as I  
continued. "You must send for me at once if there's  
any sign of trouble."  
  
He nodded eagerly. "Meesa can do that! Meesa take  
good care of Padme!" hesitated, "Quiggon take good  
care of Ani?"  
  
I smiled. "I will, I promise."  
  
As evening wore into night I reminded myself my new  
Padawan was a small boy, not a young man who could be  
trusted to judge his bedtime for himself, and went in  
search of Anakin.   
  
I found him with Obi-Wan in in the Queen's  
antechamber, both absorbed in a holographic image of  
tomorrow's celebrations projected by Artoo Detoo.  
  
"Bedtime, Ani." I said, sounding astonishingly like  
Shmi. He opened his mouth to argue and I raised a  
warning finger. "A Padawan must obey his Master,  
instantly and without question."  
  
Anakin looked to Obi-Wan for help. My former  
apprentice gave him an rueful shrug and smile. "I'm  
afraid that's right, Ani, even about bedtime."  
  
My new Padawan heaved an enormous, put-upon sigh  
and snailed his way to my side.  
  
"I think I'll go to bed too." Obi-Wan continued  
tactfully, "tomorrow will be a busy day."  
  
We made our way through marble corridors to the  
rooms assigned us. Obi-Wan wished us both good night  
outside his own door and I escorted my reluctant  
Padawan through his.  
  
It's been a while but I remembered enough about  
small boys to know if I really wanted Ani to go to bed  
I'd better stand right there until he was safely  
tucked in.  
  
I was set to turn out the light and leave when he  
suddenly blurted, "Master, what did you mean when you  
said I was the Chosen One."  
  
I'd hoped he'd missed that. The price of temper. I  
should never have referred to the prophecy in Anakin's  
presence. He already has problems enough without the  
knowledge of his formidable destiny hanging over him  
as well.  
  
I sat down on the edge of his bed, groping for the  
simplest, least threatening words to explain. "There  
is a very ancient prophecy in the Temple records, it  
says in a time of great danger the Force will bring  
forth a Chosen One to restore the Balance."  
  
Sapphire eyes stared into my own with almost  
painful intensity. "You think it's *me*?"  
  
"I'm sure of it." I answered truthfully. "The Force  
is strong in you Ani, you are the One."  
  
He swallowed, asked plaintively, with an undertone  
of panic "But what am I supposed to *do*?"   
  
"I don't know exactly." I was forced to admit,  
continued reassuringly, "It's not something you have  
to worry about now, Ani. When you are a Jedi Knight  
the Force itself will tell you what it wants of you."  
I smoothed his hair, sending waves of relaxation into  
the tense little body. "For now all you have to do is  
be a good Padawan and all will be well."  
  
Lulled and reassured his eyes fluttered and closed.  
I stayed watching him sleep for some little time.   
  
Yoda is wrong, Anakin's not dangerous. Someday  
perhaps but not now. Now he's just a young learner  
needing a teacher, a child needing a father to replace  
the mother he's lost. I will do my best to be what he  
needs. I can only pray the Force chose wisely when it  
picked me for this task.  



	4. From the Letters of Anakin Skywalker

Dear Padme, (You said I could still call you that)  
  
I'm getting *used* to Coruscant but I can't say I  
*like* it here. All these building! and the people!  
and the sky always clogged with ships and fliers!!  
  
I sure never thought I'd miss Tatooine but I do, I  
miss the open desert and the open sky, and of course I  
still miss Mom.  
  
You know the funny thing is I'm not sure she wanted  
to come with us even if she could've. She told me she  
belonged on Tatooine and maybe she was right. She'd  
*hate* it here, even more than I do, and they wouldn't  
have let her be with me anyway while I'm training so  
she'd have been all alone. I *hate* that she's  
still a slave but maybe she is better off at home with  
all our friends than here with nobody.  
  
I miss my friends too, Kitster, Wald and the rest,  
I miss having other kids to play with. There are some  
here in the Temple but I'm not supposed to have  
anything to do with them since I'm a Padawan instead  
of a regular Acolyte.  
  
Obi-Wan's become my best friend here. He's a Knight  
now but he remembers being a Padawan real well and had  
a lot of the same problems I'm having. Yesterday he  
showed me his old hidey hole where he'd go to be  
alone. It's a sort of window blister off a gallery on  
the 132nd level, you'd never find it if you weren't  
looking for it. Not even Master Qui-Gon knows about  
it, just me, Obi-Wan and now you. Oh, and Artoo!  
  
Thanks a *lot* for Artoo Detoo. He's got to be the  
best astro-droid ever! I think he can fix anything.  
I'm even begining to understand his beeps and  
whistles, I *think*. Artoo's about the only other  
friend I've got except for Chancellor Palpatine, he's  
been real nice, and you too of course!  
  
But you're all the way off on Naboo. I miss you   
a *lot*. I know Queens are very busy but maybe  
you could make a state visit or something? Someday?  
Lots of planetary leaders do, just this week we've had  
the Prince-Viceroy of Alderaan and the President of  
Quom, (wherever *that* is).   
  
Oh! I guess the Chancellor's told you the Trade  
Federation's lost their Senate seat? Serves 'em right!  
Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and I all had to testify at  
the hearing. Boy was I nervous! I can't even imagine  
what it'd be like to address the full Senate like you  
did, I guess I'd just die of stage fright or  
something! There were *only* about a hundred delegates  
at the hearing, sitting in this sort of balcony  
running all around the room. When you testified you  
had to stand on a dais right in the middle with a  
truthlight on you. It was even worse than facing the  
Jedi Council!  
  
They still don't like me, even if they are letting  
Qui-Gon train me, especially Yoda. Well I don't like  
him either! It's just not fair, I haven't done  
*anything* wrong, (except be too old and that's not  
*my* fault!) why won't they at least give me a chance  
to *show* them I can be a good Jedi?  
  
I think they're afraid of me becoming a Sith or  
something, like I would after one nearly killed  
Qui-Gon! It just makes me so mad! But I've got to  
watch that, anger leads to the Dark Side.   
  
Obi-Wan says *he* got mad when the Sith wounded   
Qui-Gon and that nearly got them both killed because   
Darkness can't defeat Darkness only Light can.   
  
Qui-Gon says it's okay to *feel* angry, even *he*   
does sometimes, but I must never let Anger or Fear   
rule me. Being a Jedi is *much* harder than I thought   
it would be.  
  
We still don't know who the Sith Master is or  
anything about him. All we've got is the name he gave the  
Trade Federation guys, Darth Sidious. It's creepy to  
think he's out there somewhere plotting, and training  
up a new apprentice. It could be *years* before he  
shows his hand again but until he does there's nothing  
we can do but wait. I *hate* that.  
  
At least Naboo's safe, he won't be going back there  
in a hurry!  
  
Something I didn't know came out at the hearings,  
there were Neimoidians on the Control Ship I blew. I  
guess I'm dumb but I thought they were all on the  
planet and it was just droids on the ship, (all I saw  
were droids). I know they were bad people - but I've  
never killed *anybody* before and there were sixty of  
them! it makes me feel real weird.  
  
I'm not sorry really, I mean I *did* save the  
Gungan army, General Ceel told me so, but I'm not  
*glad* I did it the way I used to be. I'm almost mad  
at the Neimoidians for *making* me kill them. Why  
couldn't they just stay home where they belonged? Then  
*nobody'd* be dead!  
  
Funny thing is Qui-Gon says this is just how a Jedi  
*should* feel about killing; 'Never lightly or without  
grief.' so at least I'm doing *something* right  
  
Ambassador Jar Jar! Wow, do I know some important  
people; the Supreme Chancellor, the Queen of Naboo and  
now the Gungan Ambassador to the Court of Theed! Tell  
him I said hello, and watch out for your royal china!  
Has he broken much yet? I can sorta see Boss Nass'  
point, I mean Jar Jar's klutziness is just funny to us  
but it could be *real* dangerous in an underwater  
city. Be sure to bring Jar Jar with you when you make  
that state visit.  
  
Gotta go now, Meditation period, *groan*.  
With Love,  
Your Friend,  
  
Anakin Skywalker  



End file.
